


bark for me

by Cinnaraz, dustbats (Cinnaraz)



Category: Nintendogs
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Nintendogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnaraz/pseuds/Cinnaraz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnaraz/pseuds/dustbats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingilyso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingilyso/gifts).



> I'm not even remotely sorry

Ted puts his fingers to his temples. His head is pounding, and the cheering of the audience doesn't help at all--why is everyone in this town so hyped up about dogs? We just don't know. Ted smiles through the pain to announce the next dog and trainer with fake enthusiasm, bracing himself for the cringe-worthy commentary of his partner, Archie. No one knows why Archie is even paid to be here. He's not funny.

"Wow, that is one friendly dog! I just recieved a thorough face licking, Ted!" Archie leans forward, grinning at the trainer and their dog.  
"...You might want to think about where that tongue's been, Archie," Ted mumbles into the microphone they share. Archie flips the microphone off for a moment and leans in close to Ted with a devious grin. Ted leans back in surprise, having to grab onto Archie's arm to keep from falling.

"You're one to talk, bud. We both know where _your_ tongue's been, and god knows I'm not staying away from _that_ ," Archie murmurs quickly in a low voice before helping Ted back up and switching the mic back on. Ted's face becomes unbearably warm. It takes him a moment to remember himself, remember his script, but it's still kind of fuzzy. He looks helplessly at Archie, who just winks at him, before quickly looking down.

"Y-yes...so with that, let's begin!" Yes. Perfect. Just don't say anything else. Just. Start the show. Turn off the mic. Ted huffs, side-eyeing the man next to him. "What the fuck, man?"

Archie snorts, fixing his beanie. "You know I love how easily you get flustered, Ted." Crossing his arms, Ted stubbornly looks forward and pouts. It doesn't stop the flush from creeping up his neck though.

That seems to end the exchange, and they just try to enjoy the show. The white, well groomed shitzu just fell off the see-saw thing. Bummer. This little shit reeeeally should not be at champs. It's good at weaving through the little bar things, though.

Warm fingers creep up Ted's thigh, causing his breath to quicken, but he doesn't say a word. He tenses when Archie's hand moves closer to his crotch, but then it suddenly stops. "You okay?" Ted nods. "This okay?" Ted nods a little more furiously, which makes Archie chuckle before proceeding.


	2. this is my swamp motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))

Archie is positioned between Ted's thighs, licking a slow, teasing stripe up his thick shaft. Ted's hips twitch as his partner's tongue reaches the tip, and he mumbles, "Get on with it already."

"What's that?"

"I said, g͈̺̲̹̦͕͠e̴̮͍t̰̗̳͎͚ ̱ͅo͇̖͙͎n̰͚̫̜ ͇͞w̟̪i̩̳̫͖͠th it ạ͍̺l̶̰̮͇r̗͉̤̫̤̙̟͢e͈̭̻͉̜̠̼a͠d̛͓͍̗̞y̸̰͖̗̥." His voice came out raspy and accompanied by a sound akin to grinding metal.

Archie frowns and sits up, honest concern wrinkling his brow. "Ted, I c͓̱͚̟a͟ͅn̜͍ͅ'̬t̷̜͔̞̼̞ͅ un͖͈͓͚͈̞̫͞d̸̙̤̼̤ͅe̛̩͓͎̠ŗ̱̙̺s͙t̠̠̰̳̻͞a̢̘̺̺̦ͅn̪̹͡d̵̰̝̤̖̲͇̯ what you̻͚̭'̝̖r҉e̬͚ s̶̱̪͔͕͓̩͉ayi̪͓͚̳̖̦͖n̢̝g̲̮̠͘."

"Wh̦͢a̫̠͖̦̥̻̙t̷͕̳̟̱̹̟ͅ?͚̰̬̙̟̥̻"

They both notice in that moment their world is glitching around them. Electricity seems to spark along the walls of a dome surrounding the arena, and even through the middle of the air. The dog and owner in the midst of competition are lagging on their course, and as the front part of the shitzu seems to continue loping up the see-saw, the hindquarters remain at the bottom.

The look they exchange speaks volumes more than could ever be expressed through words, but closest phrase to describe it would most probably be: _oh, shit._

They know exactly what's happening. The game is glitching because of them. Because they had forgotten to continue their commentary throughout the show. The world falls apart around them, until they can't see or feel a thing, not even each other.  
—  
And just like that, Ted's eyes are assaulted by harsh sunlight and graphics he's never experienced before. Everything seems to flow just a little softer. Back in the nintendogs world, grass doesn't move like this. He's not sure if it even moves at all.

His pants are still around his ankles, though.

He gathers them up with haste, shoving his still-hard dick back into them, and stands up. "Archie!" He yells, waddling awkwardly around this new landscape. A splashing noise comes from within the woods, isolating his attention to that direction. "Archie?" he calls upon hearing the water again, wandering in the direction of the splashes.

The woods darken, and he sees a sign that reads "beware of ogre," heightening his anxiety. He doesn't know what the hell an ogre is, but he should beware of it? Fuck, he doesn't know what's going on at all. The splashing noises are louder now, along with the sounds of...moans?

 _If this is fucking Archie I swear to fucking god,_ thinks Ted bitterly. They fell into another god damn dimension and the dude still only cares about his overly active sex drive? What bullshit.

Sure enough, a swamp comes into view a moment later, bearing a half-naked Archie sucking to...the fuck is that?

"The fuck are you?" is out of Ted's mouth before he can stop himself. Archie's tongue is in that thing's _mouth_. The weird green round thing turns to look at him. Archie does as well, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Ted it's not what it looks like I swea-"

"You're in my swamp, I should be asking you that question," growls the thing.

Archie gestures towards the thing and says, "This is Shrek, Shrek this is Ted. Anyway Ted, my house has a glitch in it so sometimes me and Shrek hang out and do stuff on the weekends." Ted raises an eyebrow. Somehow he isn't surprised. It doesn't bother him exactly, as he and Ted aren't monogamous partners, but he is kind of hurt that he never heard this before now.

"You wanna join us?" asks Shrek in a low, oddly sensual voice that goes straight to Ted's dick, which twitches in his pants. He takes a step forward.

"Sure, why n-" before he can finish, a glitch of electricity sparks across the air and seems to create a tear in the middle of it, and out come all these yappy balls of pixelated fur. Ted yelps as one bites his ass, Archie and Shrek groan and move away as they jump in the water and start swimming around.

Dogs. Everywhere.

It's literally raining dogs.

So much for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it


End file.
